Generally, a slot is provided on the body according to the existing method of installing the light strip, and the light strip is fixed in the slot. If the gap between the light strip and the slot is large, the light strip easily slides out of the slot. In order to prevent the light strip from slipping out of the slot, the existing technical solutions adopt methods like reducing the gap between the slot and the light strip, applying glue between the light strip and the slot, and fixing the strip in the slot by using screws. However, the above method complicates the installing process of the light strip, and the disassembly and re-installing of the light strip is also cumbersome. In addition, if the gap between the strip and the slot is small, it will make it difficult for the light strip to be clipped in the slot.
Chinese Patent CN102951535B discloses a fixing device for an escalator apron light strip, comprising a light strip clip, the light strip clip having a pair of elastic hooks, wherein the pair of elastic hooks can clip the lighting strip respectively on the upper and lower sides, to achieve fixing the lighting strip. However, the elastic hooks are easily inserted into the housing of the light strip, thus damaging the structure of the strip, because the housing of the strip is typically plastic. In addition, the above patent fixes the light strip by means of elastic hooks, which is also inconvenient for the assembly and disassembly of the strip. Furthermore, the above patent requires that the portion of the light strip clip be removed to enable the light strip to be clipped in the slot.